Birthday Struggles
by memories.of.rain
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday and Kagami's at a loss on what to get his shadow for his birthday. But, Kuroko likes vanilla, right?


**This fic is dedicated to my sister, since this is one of her OTPs. Sorry it took me so long to write, I wasn't sure what to write about but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't fair to assume that Kagami would be lost when it came to picking out presents for people. That didn't make it any less true though.

Kuroko's birthday was coming up and even though Kagami had been thinking about what to get his shadow for over a month, he was still at a loss. He'd thought about getting him a month's supply of vanilla milkshake coupons for Maji Burger, but decided that wasn't very special. It was just too hard, what else did Kuroko like besides basketball and vanilla milkshakes?

Kagami wasn't completely clueless about Kuroko's likes, he thought with a blush. They'd been an official couple for almost three months and he'd be damned if he didn't know Kuroko at least a little better. He enjoyed reading books while pressed up against his side and that hellhound that he just had to bring over to his house. Kuroko also seemed to like baths, and that was why Kagami was in the predicament he was in now.

He asked Alex where she shopped to get her weird bath "bombs" and other things and that's how he ended up surrounded by strong foreign scents of "cherry blossom" and "sex on the beach". It was bizarre; why would anyone want half of these scents? Be that as it may, Kagami was filling his basket with all the vanilla things he could find.

Bath "bombs", lotion, soap, body "butter" (he didn't really get this one, but it sounded good so it went in the basket), masks, shampoo, conditioner, hell he even managed to find vanilla scented cologne. He grabbed everything he could find that said vanilla on the label.

After he basically cleared out their vanilla section, he went on to find basketball and dog themed things. A basketball "scrubby" and a face towel that had another Niguo on it were then added to his full basket. Feeling like he had chosen his gifts wisely, he grabbed a wicker basket and proceeded to the checkout line. Kuroko would probably love to make his demon pet a crib out of the basket and that was fine by him. At least then he'd know where the thing was.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" The cashier questioned with a smile.

"Uh- no, I'm shopping for my b-boyfriend's birthday," Kagami admitted while pulling out his card. Hopefully his dad wouldn't care too much. He hadn't realized this kind of stuff was expensive, but it was for Kuroko, and he couldn't really put a price on him.

The cashier raised an eyebrow out him questionably. "He likes all this stuff?" She asked.

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed without his consent. "He likes vanilla, basketball, and his dog," Kagami listed off for the woman.

"Well, he certainly will smell like vanilla, I just hope it all goes well for you."

He hadn't even thought if the possibility that Kuroko might not like this stuff, and now that he looked at it, maybe it _was_ a bit feminine. Hopefully Kuroko would like the gift, even if it was just out of pity.

With his purchases made, he walked back to his apartment, all the while scenarios of how his gift would be perceived played out in his head. Maybe Kuroko liked all this stuff. It was a very unlikely scenario, but it made him feel better.

He heaved a heavy sigh before laying down to go to sleep that night. Maybe he really was just a basketball idiot.

So far, so good. His gift was stowed in his room still, as his apartment was chosen to host Kuroko's birthday party. All he had to do is make sure that coach didn't try to make anything special for the birthday boy. He had seen to the cake himself, a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. His boyfriend would definitely enjoy that if not his gift.

He spent most of the party worrying over Kuroko's reaction to his gift, but made sure he showered his boyfriend in plenty of happiness and playfulness. He was good at pretending nothing was bothering him.

"Do you want to eat cake first or open your gifts first?" He asked after the group had goofed around for a while. Kuroko turned his attention to him.

"Cake if you don't mind, Kagami-kun," he said.

Kagami scoffed and leaned down to press a kiss on Kuroko's temple. "It's your birthday, dummy."

Kuroko smiled a little at the comment and walked to his seat at the table.

After horrible off-key singing and gorging themselves on Kuroko's birthday cake, it was present time. Kagami stood off to the side and watched Kuroko open his gifts. So far he'd racked up a new jersey for Nigou, a basketball, an assortment of giftcards to various stores, and a bundle of coupons for free vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that he had changed his gift for Kuroko to be different from the coupons or not, but he couldn't dwell on it anymore. It was his turn to give his present to Kuroko.

Kagami hastily excused himself to retrieve the gift from his room. Looking at the innocent basket filled with vanilla products seemed even more ridiculous now that he had to give it to Kuroko. Taking a calming breath, he slowly walked out with his gift. A couple of his teammates snorted at his gift, but Kuroko didn't say anything until Kagami handed the gift over to him.

"I- uh- I didn't really know what to get you and well, you like vanilla and baths and you well- you can at least use the basket for Nigou or something and we can always return it and get you something else or-" Kagami's rambling was cut off.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interrupted. "Thank you for your gift. I'm sure we can figure out what all this is together."

Kagami ignored his teamate's fake gagging as he processed what Kuroko had just said. Maybe he was better at giving gifts than he thought, or he just had the most accepting boyfriend in the world. Either way, it seemed like Kagami was being rewarded in the end.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't make them too ooc, and I'm sorry I didn't write about anyone else!**

 **Please leave a review on your way out *gives you all a plate of cookies and a glass of milk***


End file.
